


Collision

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gottbleed Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

Title: Collision  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for **Gottbleed Week**.  
Summary: A kiss gone wrong.

 

“Thanks for the doughnut, Hermann.” Newt shoves the rest of the doughnut into his mouth after grinning in Hermann’s direction. “How’d you know the frosted chocolate ones were my favorite?”

“I do pay attention to which foods you prefer, Newton.” Hermann nibbles the corner of his own doughnut. His attempts to hold it away from himself to avoid getting coated in powdered sugar fail as the piece he’s holding breaks off. He swears loudly as it rolls down his sweater vest, leaving a trail of white behind.

“I’ll just pop down to the mess and grab you another one. I have to let the sample thaw a bit more anyways.” Newt snaps his gloves off and washes his hands. “What flavor?”

Hermann glares at the remains of his doughnut on the floor. “I’d prefer strawberry jelly. If they only have raspberry left, just get a plain one. And don’t let them try to convince you raspberry and strawberry are the same thing just because they are ‘both red’. Red is not a flavor!”

“I love it when you get angry over little things.” He walks over to where Hermann is standing. “I’ll be right back.” As Newt starts to step forward to give Hermann a quick kiss, his foot slips in some unidentifiable substance. Newt’s forehead collides with Hermann’s nose, causing both of them to cry out and clutch the wounded parts of their faces.

“Ow, my head.” Newt rubs his forehead gently. “Hermann? Oh shit, you’re bleeding!”

Hermann staggers over to his chair as blood seeps out from between his fingers. “What should I do?”

Newt grabs the handkerchief from Hermann’s pocket. “Here. Pinch your nostrils shut and tilt your head forward. I’ll go grab an ice pack.”

By the time Newt gets back, the white cloth is splattered with crimson. He presses the ice pack just above Hermann’s fingers. “Try to relax.”

It takes almost ten minutes for the bleeding to stop. Hermann carefully touches his nose. “I don’t think it’s broken.” He glances at the bruise on Newt’s forehead. “You should put ice on that.”

“It can wait.” Newt brushes his lips against Hermann’s temple. “Sorry, dude.”

“This is why you need to keep the lab clean, Newton.”

“I know.” He sighs. “You still want that doughnut?”

“I’d rather have a proper kiss that doesn’t end in either of us bleeding.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
